nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of canceled games
Also known as vaporware - these are a list of games that were announced while still in development, but were cancelled or moved to another system. NES *A Boy and His Blob 2 *Dr. Franken (Unreleased Prototype, available for Game Boy) *Drac's Night Out *Hit the Ice (Not commercially released) *The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Saga *Licence to Kill *Return of Donkey Kong *RoboCop Versus The Terminator *Sim City - (Moved to the SNES) *Street Fighter 2 *Sunman (Not commercially released) *Super Password *Talking Super Password SNES *FX Fighter - (Available for PC) *GoldenEye 007 (moved to the N64 as the smash hit we know and love) *Kid Icarus SNES *Mortal Kombat: Arena Edition *The Shadow *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill *Sound Fantasy *Star Fox 2 *Steven Segal: The Final Option (Redsigned as Deadly Honor for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation) *Super Mario FX N64 *1080 Snowboarding 2 - (Moved to the GCN) *40 Winks (N64 version cancelled, available for PlayStation) *64 Wars *Cabbage *Catroots *Climber *Dinosaur Planet - (Moved to GCN under the name of StarFox Adventures") *Doubutsu Banchou *Earthbound 64 (Cancelled, then revived and released for the GBA as Mother 3) *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - (Moved to the GCN) *F1 '98 *Final Fantasy VII - (Moved to the PlayStation) *Fire Emblem 64 *Freak Boy *Glover 2 *Jack and the Beanstalk *Japan Pro Golfer 64 *Jungle Empor Leo *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby Air Ride - (Moved to the GCN) *Luigi's Mansion - (Moved to the GCN) *Mario Artist: Sound Maker *Mega Man 64 2 - (Available as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) *Mini Racers *NBA SHowtime 2000 *NHL Blades of Steel 2000 *O.D.T. - (Available for PlayStation & PC) *Pilotwings 64 2 *Pokemon Colosseum - (Moved to the GCN) *Quest 2 *Quest for Camelot 64 *Red Baron *Robotech: Crystal Dreams - (Moved to the GCN) *Shadowgate Rising *SimCopter 64 *Smurfs 64 *Super Mario 64 2 - (Moved to the GCN under the name of ''Super Mario Sunshine) *Sydney 2000 *Ura Zelda - (Tweaked and moved to GCN under the name "Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest") GameCube *Alias - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Area 51 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Banjo-Threeie (Cancelled due to Rare and Nintendo breaking up) *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) *Crash Twinsanity - (Cancelled due to poor sales of the PlayStation 2 & Xbox versions.) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Dead Phoenix *DK Bongo Blast - (Moved to Wii as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Donkey Kong Racing *Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Driv3r - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Grabbed by the Ghoulies - (Moved to the Xbox) *Gravity Games Bike - (GameCube version cancelled, available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Juiced - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby GCN - (Moved to the Wii under the tentative name of Kirby Wii.) *Kirby Tilt 'N' Tumble GCN *Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Mario 128 - (Original concept for Pikmin) *Marionette *NARC - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *NFL Retro Football *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Perfect Dark Zero - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Pilotwings - (Moved to Wii) *Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Rally Fusion: Race of Champions - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Raven Blade *Richard Burns Rally - (Available for PC, PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *RTX Red Rock - (Available for PlayStation 2) *Showdown: Legends of Wrestling - (Available for Xbox) *Spy Hunter 2 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Stage Debut *The Suffering - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Thunder Rally *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *Too Human - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Super Monkey Ball 3 - (Transferred to Wii) *Super Paper Mario - (moved to the Wii as a smash hit) Wii *Jon & Kate Plus 8 - (Available on Nintendo DS) *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Sonic The Hedgehog (Port of Xbox 360 version cancelled in favor of Sonic & The Secret Rings) Game Boy/Color *Denetsu no Stafy (Moved to GBA) *Game Boy Music *Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage *Mega Man V (Game Boy Color enhanced version) *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX *Rhino Rumble Puzzle Game Boy Advance *Battland *Diddy Kong Pilot - (Remade and released as Banjo Pilot) *Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers - (Remade and released as It's Mr. Pants!) *Donkey Kong Plus *Luna Blaze *Mega Man Mania *Pocket Music Nintendo DS *A Boy And His Blob DS *Baten Kaitos DS *Black & White Creatures *Jam With the Band *Katamari Damacy (US version cancelled) *Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Super Pac-Man Pinball *Tokyo Xtreme Racer DRIFT Arcade *Star fox Arcade (May have been Star Fox Assault) Category: Lists